


Possession

by Morgana_avalon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Glorfindel has a little too much to drink and Erestor finally acts on his feelings.





	Possession

Possession

 

The Firstager, which Celeborn had brought to Imladris to celebrate the Twins’ coming of age, had proven a bit too much for Glorfindel. The golden-haired Elf had given Erestor a smug look when the Advisor had warned him about the unexpected effects the wine might have. “My dear Erestor,” Glorfindel had said, “I can handle my wine.” But the Firstager, miraculously saved after the sacking of Menegroth from Thingol’s own private stock, had proven him wrong. His head spun, he was unsteady on his feet and he definitely felt wobbly, trying to make his way over to the doorway. And were there actually two Erestors, instead of just one? He fought down the urge to giggle.

 

“Leaving us so soon?” asked Elrond whilst giving Glorfindel a grin filled with understanding. Contrary to his Captain, Elrond *had* listened to Erestor’s warning and had stopped sipping the potent wine before it could unfold its full effect on him.

 

“Elrond…” whispered Glorfindel, hiccupping. “I think it is best… for me to retire… sleep and recover from this brew.” From across the room Celeborn’s amused laughter reached Glorfindel and he gave the Lord of the Golden Wood a suspicious look. “You did this on purpose!” Being drunk was a lovely experience, although he did wonder how he was supposed to find his quarters in his current condition.

 

“The wine makes you paranoid,” quipped Celeborn, who continued to laugh.

 

“You do not look like you can cover the distance to your rooms unaided.” Erestor, worried for Glorfindel’s well-being, quickly stepped up to the Captain and placed a steadying arm around the golden-haired Elf’s waist.

 

At first, Glorfindel didn’t fully register Erestor’s presence, but he did notice a warm body offering him support. He promptly leaned into Erestor and wished his head would finally stop spinning. Had he ever been this intoxicated before?

 

“Would you escort Glorfindel back to his rooms, Erestor? I am afraid he might not find them otherwise.” Elrond noticed the pained expression in the Advisor’s brown eyes and wished his dark-haired friend would finally open up to the Captain. Erestor’s feelings for Glorfindel had long stopped being a secret and Elrond had urged Erestor to confide in the golden-haired Elf, but Erestor remained stubborn and refused.

 

“I will take him back to his rooms,” said Erestor, whose heart was growing heavy. Feeling Glorfindel this close to him was pure torment. He had fallen for the fair-haired Elf decades ago, but as he feared being rejected, had always kept quiet.

 

“Lead on,” whispered Glorfindel, closing his eyes in the hope that the room would stop spinning. The only good thing that had come forth from drinking Celeborn’s devilish brew was the fact that Erestor was close and supporting him.

 

Elrond smiled, seeing Erestor and Glorfindel leave the Hall together. He intercepted Celeborn’s conspiring look and inclined his head to show his agreement. Aye, maybe the wine would help them reveal their feelings for each other – Elrond certainly hoped so.

 

~~~

 

“You should lie down before you keel over.” Erestor assisted Glorfindel, when the warrior lowered himself onto the bed. He had been in Glorfindel’s rooms before and liked the warm, sunny atmosphere in here. Glorfindel’s rooms were full of flowers and plants and a sun had been painted on the ceiling, above the bed. He stopped his fingers from undoing the lacing to Glorfindel’s shirt and tried to back away as if bitten by a snake.

 

“Stay,” whispered Glorfindel, curling his fingers around Erestor’s wrist. He had dreamt of making love to the ebony-haired beauty for years, but there had always been something very distant, very aloof about the Advisor.

 

“I cannot,” mumbled Erestor, staring at Glorfindel’s face. He wanted to stay, but couldn’t. He couldn’t take advantage of Glorfindel in his current inebriated state. “You should rest and sleep off the effects of the wine.”

 

Glorfindel’s eyes closed and a moan, showing distress, flowed from his lips. He didn’t want Erestor to leave!

 

Erestor had begun to make his way over to the doorway, but temptation made him cast a last look at Glorfindel from over his shoulder. The fair-haired warrior was beautiful and utterly desirable. The long, golden hair lay fanned over the pillow, the blue eyes were at half-mast -- threatening to close --and fingertips moved over the sheet like they were caressing a lover’s skin.

 

/I want you,/ admitted Erestor to himself. /I have been alone for centuries and desire a lover – a mate. But I cannot do this, not now, not like this./ And yet, his feet were carrying him back to the bed and before he knew it, he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Glorfindel’s clouded eyes stared at him, but Erestor wasn’t certain the blond Elf really saw him. “You should not drink Celeborn’s wine ever again.”

 

“Erestor,” purred Glorfindel, seductively arching his back. “Erestorrrr….”

 

Hearing his name spoken in such a seductive manner was Erestor’s undoing and he leaned in closer, pressing his lips onto Glorfindel’s. The blond Elf reacted passionately, kissing him back and deepening the intimate contact. No longer capable of any rational thought, Erestor answered Glorfindel’s passionate kiss and moved closer until he straddled Glorfindel’s hips. Oh, he had dreamt of a moment in time like this!

 

Erestor’s fingers undid the lacing to Glorfindel’s shirt, pushed the fabric aside, and uncovered a muscular chest. His fingers moved upward, gently stroking the washboard abdomen and halted, when they encountered two already hard nipples. His lips deserted Glorfindel’s and his tongue trailed downward to suckle first one and then the other hard nub. Glorfindel arched beneath him, mutely begging for more. /I should not do this,/ he realized, but desire overwhelmed him, feeling Glorfindel’s hard length pressed against him.

 

“Yes… I want you,” whispered Glorfindel. He wasn’t quite certain if this was a dream, or reality, and at the moment he didn’t really care.

 

Erestor’s eyes darkened, wrestling with his desires. He should get off of Glorfindel and leave him to his sleep instead of taking advantage of the warrior. But it was too late to stop now. His fingers had already undone the lacing of Glorfindel’s leggings and the warrior’s impressive erection sprang free from its confines. A strong, spicy fragrance penetrated Erestor’s nostrils, luring him into finishing what he had started.

 

Glorfindel arched his back in wanton need, feeling Erestor’s eager lips close over the head of his shaft. A talented tongue teased against the slit and made Glorfindel thrust into the warm mouth that now surrounded him.

 

Erestor placed his hands on Glorfindel’s hips to keep him from thrusting too deeply. Massaging the base manually, his tongue lapped at the pre-ejaculate that dripped from the head.

 

Glorfindel closed his eyes, concentrating on the feelings of bliss moving through him. “Am about… to come…” It had been too long since he had been offered such sweet release!

 

Salty cream hit the back of his throat and Erestor pulled away, watching the warm liquid erupt from the slit. Realizing there was no more turning back, he made up his mind. Erestor straddled Glorfindel once more, but this time, he raised himself and positioned the entrance to his body above Glorfindel’s member, which was still hard and slick. Lowering himself, he forced himself to go slowly, but little by little he managed to take Glorfindel’s length inside.

 

Glorfindel thrust instinctively, driving himself home. Nestled deeply within Erestor’s passage, his member twitched with renewed interest. He sought out Erestor’s hands, twined their fingers, and helped the dark-haired Elf raise himself. His eager flesh almost slipped from the warm glove, but then Erestor lowered himself and at the same time, Glorfindel forcefully thrust upward.

 

“Oh, yes… Glorfindel… Make me feel you! I want to feel you… deep inside of me… Possess me… Claim me!” Erestor panted hard, completely focused on the feel of Glorfindel’s length buried inside him.

 

Their pace quickly became frantic, and fascinated, Glorfindel watched how Erestor impaled himself time and time again. The dark-haired Elf panted hard, a fine layer of sweat formed on his brow and the large, almond-shaped eyes had closed in impending bliss. The fabric of Erestor’s velvet robes caressed his skin and intensified Glorfindel’s feelings of approaching rapture tenfold.

 

Using the hold he had on Erestor’s hands, Glorfindel took charge and resolutely rolled the dark-haired Elf onto his back. Growling, he stared into startled, dark eyes.

 

“I will possess and claim you, Erestor.”

 

Erestor had dreamt of Glorfindel assuming control and taking him, and now that his fantasy was coming true, he gave himself completely. “Aye, harder… Oh, take me deeper… Make me feel you! I am yours… Please, take me deeper!”

 

Glorfindel grunted, thrusting hard. He took Erestor like he took life – he went to the limit and drove himself hard and deep. Reaching orgasm a second time, he buried his fingers in the dark locks and forced Erestor to return his kiss.

 

Erestor’s head spun, his thoughts raced, and his body hummed with climax. Erestor tensed beneath Glorfindel, allowed himself to find release and trembled in the warrior’s arms. “Ai, Glorfindel... I feel you… so deep inside me.”

 

Exhausted, Glorfindel collapsed atop of Erestor. In his inebriated state, he quickly dozed off, drained by the physical act.

 

Slowly, it dawned on Erestor what he had actually done. The ecstasy faded and cruel reality set in. “I used you…” He hadn’t wanted to take advantage of Glorfindel, but he had wanted the warrior so much!

 

He rolled Glorfindel, who was now soundly asleep, off of him and quickly left the bed. Pulling his robes back into place, he became aware of the stinging sensation that coursed through his lower body. 

 

“I am sorry, Glorfindel. I did not want to take advantage of you.” Angry with himself for losing control, he fled from the room, closing the door behind him and leaning against the wood for support. “What do I do now?” He couldn’t stay in Imladris! Glorfindel would realize what had happened and he couldn’t bear the look of disgust that Glorfindel would direct at him. “Elrond… I need to talk to Elrond.”

 

~~~

 

“You want to leave? Why?” Elrond had been about to retire for bed when Erestor had stormed into his rooms in obvious panic and distress. He had sat Erestor down close the fire, and had offered his friend some wine, which Erestor had declined.

 

“I did something inexcusable. I lost control.” Hiding behind his long hair, Erestor stared at the wall, as he couldn’t face Elrond’s studying gaze.

 

“Does this have anything to do with the fact that you took Glorfindel…?” Erestor’s choked gasp made him leave the sentence unfinished.

 

“That is exactly what I did!” Ashamed of what he had done, Erestor pressed back against the chair.

 

It took Elrond several moments to fully understand what Erestor had just admitted to. “You took Glorfindel?”

 

“I had intercourse with him, aye.” Erestor wanted for the floor to open up and swallow him. “That is why I cannot stay. What I did is despicable. I took advantage of his drunken state and…”

 

/Finally,/ thought Elrond, but he was careful not to speak the word aloud. “You took the initiative?”

 

“You know that I have wanted him for a long time…” Erestor swallowed, convulsively, as a lump of emotions had formed in his throat. “Please let me go. I cannot face him.”

 

Elrond made his decision right there and then. “Guards!”

 

Erestor flinched; he had hoped that Elrond would allow him to leave unnoticed, but the Lord of Imladris had different plans. Was he going to be tried for his trespass?

 

“Take Chief Advisor Erestor back to his rooms and make certain that he stays there.” Before he could undertake any action he needed Glorfindel sober and that would take several hours to accomplish. “Go with them, Erestor.”

 

Erestor gathered his robes close and rose from his chair, trying to appear as dignified as he could.

 

Elrond watched Erestor leave and then slipped into a morning robe. “Make herbal tea and lots of it!” he instructed a servant, who had come to see what the commotion was about. “And then take it to Lord Glorfindel’s rooms.” His robes made a swooshing sound when he left his rooms, marching down the corridor. He wouldn’t allow for any misunderstandings to arise. It was time Erestor and Glorfindel talked.

 

~~~

 

“My head hurts.” Glorfindel forced the foul-tasting herbal tea down and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to lock out the sun light.

 

“Do you remember what happened last night?” asked Elrond, refilling Glorfindel’s cup. When he had entered he had instantly noticed the spicy, sexual scent that lingered in the bedroom.

 

“I had a dream…” Glorfindel flinched when Elrond unexpectedly pulled the blanket off of him. His eyes widened, seeing the proof of his release still clinging to his abdomen and thigh. “A very intense dream.” He snatched the blanket from Elrond’s hands and covered himself up again. “Don’t do that again!”

 

“It was not a dream,” said Elrond, placing a finger beneath Glorfindel’s chin to make the blond Elf look him in the eyes. “Erestor was here and the two of you made love.”

 

Glorfindel spat out the tea he had been drinking. “What?”

 

“And now he is convinced that he took advantage of you and is determined to flee Imladris. Do not worry,” added Elrond, seeing the startled expression in the hooded, azure eyes. “I confined him to his quarters. He is still in Imladris. Glorfindel, he is deeply ashamed of his behavior.”

 

“We need to talk, then.” Glorfindel bowed his head, willing the headache away. “He did not take advantage of me. I wanted it too.”

 

“I know you did. Glorfindel, the time has come to admit to Erestor that you desire him. He does not believe you do so.”

 

“Give me more of that foul tea,” said Glorfindel, determination growing in his voice. He would stop Erestor from running away!

 

~~~

 

“Go away… Please go away…” Erestor cringed, realizing Elrond had played him. When the knock on the door came, along with Elrond’s commanding voice, he had opened the door, but only to find Glorfindel standing in front of him and not the half-Elf. One look into Glorfindel’s eyes told him that the blond Elf knew what had happened.

 

“I am here to discuss last night.” Glorfindel marched inside and closed the door behind him.

 

“I offer you my apology for what happened last night. I should never have acted in that way! I…” Glorfindel’s lips claimed his in a passionate way, effectively silencing him. The blond warrior was close, very close, and forcefully pressed him against the wall.

 

“Do you love me?” asked Glorfindel, momentarily releasing Erestor’s swollen lips.

 

“For what it is worth, I do…” Stunned, Erestor noticed how Glorfindel’s hands slipped beneath the fabric of his robes. “What is this? Payback? I deserve it, but…”

 

“Only the sweetest form of payback, my dear Erestor, for I love you back.” Glorfindel smiled, warmly, seeing dawning realization in the dark eyes. “I have tried revealing my feelings for you, but you always seemed so distant and not interested in me.” A fingertip dipped between Erestor’s cleft, encountering more proof of their lovemaking last night.

 

Erestor moaned, pitifully, feeling Glorfindel’s finger slip inside. “What do you want?” The tip of that finger rubbed against his prostrate and he was growing hard and needy.

 

“A mate? A *passionate* mate?” Not questioning the frenzying lust that had taken hold of him, Glorfindel freed his erection and pushed Erestor’s robes aside. “I always thought you would wear leggings beneath those black robes.”

 

“They are… inconvenient.”

 

“I agree.” Glorfindel pushed his hands beneath the firm mounds of Erestor’s buttocks and effortlessly lifted the dark-haired Elf. “I want you.” Possessing Erestor again was all he could think of. “I have never known such lust before – such a strong desire to take and keep.”

 

“Then take me… and keep me if you wish.” Erestor had little choice but to wrap his arms and legs around the warrior’s frame. The tip of Glorfindel’s shaft pressed against his still slick opening and he threw back his head when he was breached – again.

 

Glorfindel thrust home in one stroke and then stilled, relishing the fact that he was inside this delicious, dark-haired beauty’s body.

 

Speechless, Erestor surrendered to Glorfindel’s thrusts and allowed the warrior to possess him. The pace quickened, deepened, and the hard flesh nudged his prostrate constantly. Losing control, he let go. “Glorfindel!”

 

Glorfindel buried himself deep inside, and the contractions, which erupted around his length massaged him, brought him to orgasm. “I do not share,” he whispered into Erestor’s ear before nibbling on the curved tip. “You are mine now.”

 

“I always wanted to be yours.” Erestor made eye contact with Glorfindel and read the love in the sapphire eyes.

 

“In that case, I will keep you.” Glorfindel smiled, kissed his new lover, and privately thanked Celeborn for bringing along that Firstager – without it, they would have never found out that they loved each other.

 

The End


End file.
